Les abysses d'une emeraude
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de connaître les conséquences de ses actes bien avant de prendre sa décision? Harry aussi et il va vivre ce qu'on pourrait appeler: plusieurs vies en une vie.
1. Préface

_Un matin de septembre, quelque part en Irlande, là où la terre d'émeraude offre aux yeux des humains émerveillés mille splendeurs lumineuses. Un matin où la rencontre du ciel à la terre se fait au-delà d'un lac antique : le lac Erne au comté de Fermanagh._

_D'ici, au-delà de la brume épaisse annonçant l'arrivée de l'automne, se dessine la silhouette fluette d'un homme que la guerre a fatigué, avachi, rendu âcre et peu disposé à la présence d'étrangers._

_Harry Potter…un visage et un nom que l'on ne présente plus dans le monde sorcier. Il est celui qui a défié Voldemort, survécu à ses attaques et mit fin à son règne funeste, il reste au-delà de ça un homme en quête de repères qu'il n'a semble-t-il jamais eu._

_Personne ne fut étonné de le voir disparaître le lendemain matin de cette soirée qui allait restée gravé dans les mémoires de chacun. Personne n'avait cherché à le rattraper, ni même à lui demander où il allait et s'il comptait revenir. Ca non… tout le monde lui était reconnaissant… mais tout le monde voulait oublier ce passage de l'histoire du peuple sorcier._

_Harry Potter n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, cherchant à trouver au fond de son âme une raison de vivre… de rester vivant. Lui qui avait eu en tête ce devoir ancré sur son front depuis l'âge de un an, se trouvait bien démuni… bien fade pour un homme qui voyait sa tête sur tous les quotidiens du moment. La solitude lui pesait, la solitude lui plaisait._

_Déambulant dans les hautes herbes fantomatiques, il remerciait Merlin d'avoir pu laisser sur cette terre un lieu aussi pur et démuni de la malveillance de l'homme. Il n'y avait que là qu'il se sentait serein. Un autre monde qui s'offrait à lui… qui offrait à son âme la possibilité d'être en paix. Au moins pour un moment._

_Il s'arrêta sur la berge de ce lac immense qui par quelques côtés lui laissait à ce souvenir de Poudlard : premier chez soi. Désormais adulte et ayant obtenu ses aspics, il se trouvait comme ces SDF que l'oncle Vernon chassait à coup de seaux d'eau et de jets de pierres. Il n'avait d'autre chez lui que celui que son esprit lui laissé entrevoir : une péninsule presque féerique par sa futilité. Pourtant… pourtant la guerre finie, quelque chose de fou et indistinct le laisser à rêver que cela pouvait être possible. Oui, il aurait un chez lui, un endroit où héberger sa famille…_

_Les yeux posés sur l'horizon que la brume diminuait amplement, il jetait des cailloux dans l'eau assombrie par la présence d'algues magiques que nul moldu n'était apte à voir. Il y avait tant de choses mystiques ici, tant de légendes fascinantes qui donnaient à cette terre irlandaise une attirance toute aussi mystérieuse aux yeux de Harry. Que s'était-il passé ici pour que ces fabulations soient devenues aux oreilles des moldus des dires qui ne pouvaient être démentis ?_

_L'esprit emporté par les tourments que causaient ses cailloux en frappant l'eau, le jeune homme n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher dangereusement et venir s'arrêter près de lui, attendant un geste qui ne vînt pas. Harry suffoqua en laissant l'air franchir la barrière de sa gorge sèche et ne put qu'entendre la voix roque de cette homme venu de nulle part :_

_- L'oubli est une utopie qui ne prend pas en traître. Faut-il pouvoir en imaginer les conséquences…_

_Le survivant leva ses yeux brisés par le froid vers la silhouette haute qui le toisait d'un œil trouble. Des cheveux blancs qui lui faisait penser à Dumbledore et des yeux d'un gris plus profond encore que la brume de ce matin là. Il se leva, fit quelques pas de côté et se retourna finalement en serrant ses poings._

_- Vous oubliez qu'il est bien utile parfois d'oublier !_

_- Pourquoi ? Rien ne vaut la peine de se perdre. Pas même les pires erreurs._

_Harry songea un instant à répliquer mais il se sentit pris en traître, il n'était pas doué pour l'occlumancie, il le savait mais l'aura que dégageait cet homme le poussait à croire qu'il n'avait pas lu dans son esprit._

_- Trop d'erreurs mènent à plus de fautes…_

_- Alors il suffit de ne pas les faire._

_- C'est bien facile à dire ! Quand on vous demande de faire une chose dont vous ne savez rien ! Quand vous avez cette voix qui vous hurle sans cesse des « mais si », et quand finalement le résultat en est trop de corps sans vie allongés à vos pieds. On ne peut jamais être certain de ses choix._

_- Réellement ?_

_Harry fixa un instant le vieil homme apparemment sénile et jeta avec force une nouvelle pierre dans le lac. Par Merlin, lui qui s'était laissé surprendre… lui qui s'était juré de ne plus dévoiler le moindre trait de sa vie._

_Il fixa une nouvelle fois les crachins portés par la secousse du violent contact et attrapa sa baguette en les voyant se faire plus forts que prévus. La tenant fermement, il s'éloigna sans pouvoir détacher son regard de cette eau qui commençait à prendre une teinte verdâtre. La curiosité le menait à mal et bientôt, il se surprit à baisser sa garde, regardant le spectacle avec les yeux d'un enfant._

_- Choisissez votre vie jeune homme… vivez là de mille et une façons. Mais au bout du compte, vous réaliserez que tout le bonheur du monde ne tient que dans une seule et même chose : l'apaisement de l'âme. Toute vie a son lot de malheur et d'erreur, au cas contraire, le monde s'appellerait paradis. A vous de trouver l'équilibre, vous seul aurez le choix final… celui de votre destin…_

_Harry voulu se retourner, faire comprendre à cet homme que les contes de fées ne l'intéressaient plus mais l'eau se fit plus agitée et voyant une forme arrondie se dessiner dans l'eau plus claire que jamais, il en oublia son amertume. Hélas pourrais-je dire ? Une pierre d'un vert intense s'avança avec force vers son corps immobile et vînt se fondre dans son regard._

_Plus d'une vie s'offraient à lui._


	2. Acte 1 Scène 1

Acte 1 : L'apparition de Miss Weasley

Scène 1 : Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux…

Il y a des jours comme ça où rien ne va comme on le souhaite, ça je l'ai toujours su. Il y a aussi des instants dans la vie où l'on se demande ce que l'on fait ici et pourquoi ? Ca je croyais être trop jeune pour le vivre. Et pourtant… me voilà à déambuler dans les couloirs reconstruits de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'y être rendu, et je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Que dira McGonnagall quand elle me verra ici ? Me prendra-t-elle pour un mendiant venu quémander un travail ? Et si c'était un piège… un piège… me voilà à parler comme Hermione. Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde et les quelques mangemorts encore en liberté sont si bien traqués que je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux. D'ici peu de temps, ils goûteront à la nourriture fantomatique d'Azkaban.

Inlassablement, je garde les yeux rivés sur ce vieux sol que j'ai si souvent côtoyé. Je ne sais où mon esprit m'emmène et c'est sans grande surprise que je découvre le couloir qui mène à la salle commune des Gryffondors. La grosse dame est toujours là, fidèle à son poste, elle a dû attendre que son tableau soit restauré pour reprendre sa place ici. Je tourne à l'équerre, espérant fuir son caractère si bien trempée l'amenant à être trop bavarde… je suis certain qu'elle m'a vu. Et puis ? Finalement, peut-être qu'une discussion avec celle qui fut la gardienne de mon foyer me fera… dépérir un peu plus. Poudlard n'est plus pour moi… ce monde n'est plus pour moi. Mais que fais-je ici ?

Je ne peux m'enfuir comme un gnome prit sur le fait… je ne suis pas ici par hasard non ? Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris ma cape et me dirige vers le bureau du direct… de la directrice. Avant que…

- Oncle Harry !

Je ne me retourne pas et tape une main sur ma joue, espérant naïvement me réveiller. Si seulement j'arrêtais d'entendre des voix.

- Oncle Harry !

Et en plus de ça, le disque est rayé… je m'arrête, mains autour de la tête et sens un bras me frôler. Je sursaute, main sur la baguette par habitude et fais place à une môme qui ne doit pas avoir plus de douze ans et qui me regarde les yeux ronds. Je l'ai effrayé…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Et c'est une gamine qui me demande ça… je hoche la tête, reprend mon bonhomme de chemin avant de sentir une nouvelle fois sa main sur la mienne.

Ses yeux sont d'un bleu éclatant et je me surprend à les comparer à ceux de… je perds vraiment la tête… et ses cheveux… bruns et si… indisciplinés… semblables à ceux de…

- Je le vois que quelque chose ne va pas ! Déjà tu as ta baguette et tu n'as plus jamais ta baguette sur toi normalement.

- Tiens donc et pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui l'as dit ! Tu as dit que ta baguette avait fait assez de travail pendant la grande guerre et qu'elle avait le droit de se reposer. Mais tout le monde sait que de toute façon, tu n'en as plus besoin pour…

- Tout le monde se trompe…

- Pas maman en tout cas et je suis sûre que…

- Miss Weasley, que faites-vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

Je sursaute en même temps que la fillette mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle, est paniquée d'avoir en face d'elle la directrice de son école, moi je le suis d'avoir en face de moi celle qui porte le nom de mon meilleur ami sans pour autant avoir les cheveux roux digne d'un membre de cette famille.

- Je… j'attendais…

- Au lit et tout de suite ! Et estimez-vous heureuse que je n'en refaire pas à votre mère miss Weasley.

- Je… merci professeur.

Et la voilà qui file comme une anguille tandis que j'essaye de comprendre ce qui vient de m'arriver. Jamais auparavant, Ron ne m'avait fait par des autres membres de sa famille, cousins où même oncles.

- Ca marche toujours avec les élèves… si la petite savait que sa mère en a fait des plus belles… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire Potter ? Enfin… devrais-je dire professeur Potter…

Non je ne vois pas ce qu'elle veut dire… enfin… je n'espère pas. Disons surtout que cette histoire ne peut-être très logique… même Hermione ne pourrait y trouver une raison très probable… à moins que… un saut dans le temps c'est possible ? Non probable non plus… d'ici que Ron déclare son amour à Hermione. Par Merlin est-ce que je viens de penser que cette fille pourrait être leur enfant ? Et si c'était celle de Ginny et de…

- Vous arrivez fort tard, vous en conviendrez… ne m'en voulez pas si je ne vous mène pas jusque vos appartements, mais je suis fort persuadée vous connaissez ces couloirs comme votre poche.

_J'ai la tête du mec qui comprend tout là ?_

- Vous y trouverez la liste de vos élèves et également celle de ceux qui participeront au club de duel…

_La tête d'un prof alors ?_

- Enfin tout cela est écris noir sur blanc sur le parchemin que j'ai pris soin de vous laisser sur votre bureau. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée…

_Non, la tête de quelqu'un qui va être à la rue s'il ne rattrape pas cette femme apparemment devenue sénile._

- Professeur !

Bingo, elle se retourne, me sourit et me dit :

- Voyons, nous sommes collègue maintenant ! Appelait moi Minerva !

- Je… bien…

_Non pas bien ! Je ne veux pas être professeur ! On ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis !_

- Mais je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… c'est normal d'être nerveux pour une première journée. Surtout que vous prenez le balai en vol.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à hocher la tête et la voilà qui à mon grand soulagement se retourne d'elle-même et me dit d'une voix légère :

- Potter ! Bon retour chez vous…

Je sourit aussi et la voilà qui disparaît sans que je ne trouve la force de courir la rechercher une énième fois. Ma voilà à prendre instinctivement le chemin d'un vieux bureau, intimement persuadé que je ne suis pas maître de mes mouvements. Et pourtant, j'accélère le pas à l'idée que là-bas, j'aurais plus de réponses… et je saurais enfin si oui ou non Ginny s'est mariée et a eu une fille…


	3. Acte 1 scène 2

Acte 1 : l'apparition de miss Weasley

Scène 2 : Une tâche sur un parchemin

Ma tête fait à peine le tour de cette pièce qui fut si souvent décorée à l'effigie de ses nouveaux occupants, que déjà mes yeux se posent sur un tas de parchemin posé devant moi.

Je prends la première feuille et mon regard la parcourt lentement, comme à la recherche d'une réponse probable à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Rien… fichtrement rien d'autre que le programme approuvé par le ministère pour la matière que je dois enseigner : les forces contre les forces du mal.

Je soupire, repose cette fichue feuille, et prend la prochaine qui atteint mon regard.

Une liste… une simple liste et mon cœur fait des bonds aussi grands que Ron lorsqu'il rencontre une araignée.

Je ferme un instant les yeux, réajustant à l'aveuglette mes lunettes sur le bout de mon nez… et mon regard cherche à tâtons un nom de famille qui m'est si familier. Face à moi, toutes les classes partagées selon les années et les maisons.

Je revois le visage de cette fille aux cheveux bruns et en déduis que je devrais commencer par les premières années.

Sans doute par espoir, je me dirige directement vers la maison des Gryffondors et son nom me saute à la gorge :

_Weasley Anastase_

Tout se met à se confondre dans mon esprit. Emprise avec une furieuse envie de tout reposer et celle de savoir exactement l'identité de cette fille. Je ne sais où je suis… elle est la seule à créer un lien avec le monde que j'ai semble-t-il quitté. Je frotte mes yeux, picotant sous l'effet de la fatigue et sous la poussière qui semble recouvrir chaque parcelle de cette pièce.

Finalement, ma baguette se lève et se repose sur ce nom, dépliant un peu plus le parchemin et me dévoilant une fiche complète sur l'enfant. Ma respiration se saccade et je parcours plus que je ne lis… seul un prénom doit mettre donné… Celui de Ron ou celui de Ginny.

_Weasley Anastase_

_Fille de Ronald Bilius Weasley et de Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley._

Cette fois, je crois bien que mon cœur a cessé de battre… Presque rassuré que celui de Ron soit finalement sorti, doublé par celui de Hermione. Presque rassuré… mais mes tempes doublent de volume en ne trouvant pas la réponse à cette question : que fais-je ici ? Pourquoi un tel saut dans le temps ?

Dépité, je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, déplaçant de la sorte un nuage de poussière aveuglant. Je tousse, rattrape la feuille qui menace de quitter ma main et reprend ma lecture en sursautant à chaque bruit suspect :

_Née le 18 juin 1996 à Londres._

18 juin 1996… quelque chose ne sonne pas rond dans cette date. Elle ne peut être née en 1996… cette date, c'est celle de la mort de Sirius. Hermione et Ron était avec moi… Hermione était loin d'être enceinte et Ron… Ron à des miles de se rendre compte de l'amour que lui portait Hermione. D'ailleurs, il ne le sait toujours pas… à mon époque.

Je ne vois à cela qu'une seule réponse… Anastase a été adoptée.

_Rentrée à Poudlard le 1er septembre 2007._

_Maison de Gryffondor._

_Rien à signaler._

2007… nous sommes en 2007… je suis un vieux garçon désespéré de 27 ans… je viens de prendre un peu moins de dix ans en quelques secondes à peine. Chevrotant, je me lève et me dirige vers ce vieux miroir brisé qui prône face aux escaliers. Mes mains se portent à mon visage, comme pour tenter de sentir ses rides que je ne peux voir. J'ai vieilli… pas tant que ça. Changé oui, grandi oui, mûri et fatigué également. Mais ça, je le sais depuis que la guerre s'est achevée.

Je retourne à mon bureau et je fais glisser mes yeux sur cette liste d'élèves. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux y trouver exactement… sans doute juste un nom qui me permettra de me sentir moins perdu que je ne le suis à ce moment même.

J'aurais sans doute passé la nuit à lire une à une les fiches des élèves inscrit ici. J'ignorais que nous étions aussi nombreux à mon époque.

Et puis, la réalité s'offre à moi en même temps que le soleil vient pointer son nez par delà des rideaux usés de mon nouvel appartement de professeur. D'ici quelques heures, je devrais donner cours à des adolescents boutonneux et avides de mettre à épreuve leur professeur fatigué.

Mais… car il y a un mais… j'aurais sans doute l'occasion de décrocher un mot à McGonnagall, ou mieux encore, demander à Anastase de me parler d'elle, de ses parents.

Hermione aura sans doute une idée brillante pour me faire revenir chez moi… mais si… mais si le vrai Harry pointait son nez ici ? Et si je me retrouvais nez à nez avec celui qu'ils veulent que je sois ? Hermione nous avait mis en garde contre le retourneur de temps, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce sortilège que le vieux m'a lancé soit le même.

Frissonnant, j'enfile ma cape, pour me diriger Merlin seul sait où. A la recherche d'indice où même de personne capable d'éclairer ma baguette. Comment puis-je être aussi perdu dans un endroit que je croyais connaître comme ma poche ?

Que j'attrape cet homme et je lui ferais avaler sa barbe et sa pierre par la même occasion.


End file.
